The present invention relates to certain quinoline and isoquinoline sulfonamide compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing said compounds and methods of using said compounds.
European Patent Application No. 851165020.9, published July 16, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,589 disclose related sulfonamides. Also European Patent Application No. 109,023 published on May 23, 1984 and European Patent Application No. 61,673 published on Oct. 6, 1982 similarly disclose related sulfonamides. None of the references discloses substituted sulfonamides for use as anti-allergic compounds.